


A Taco A Day Keeps The Hunger Away

by lazyasianscientist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Horrortale Papyrus, M/M, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyasianscientist/pseuds/lazyasianscientist
Summary: i guess the way to a man's(Horror’s) heart is through his stomach, no matter how terrible the taco may taste, free food is the best.





	A Taco A Day Keeps The Hunger Away

**Author's Note:**

> i love rare pairs!  
> shout out to bella and kat for helping me edit some of my grammar mistakes!
> 
> warning: mentions of death or gore, rare pairs, eventual fluff, tacos causing friendship to ship, and adding more wanings after the later chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess the way to a man's(Horror’s) heart is through his stomach, no matter how terrible the taco may taste, free food is the best.
> 
> meeting an unexpected version of yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love rare pairs!  
> shout out to bella (Icantwritebutitry) and kat for helping me edit some of my grammar mistakes!
> 
> warning: mentions of death or gore, rare pairs, eventual fluff, tacos causing friendship to ship, and adding more wanings after the later chapters

### Chapter 1 taco bout rude first impressions >:0

 

Blue packed a basket full of his favorite tacos to share with the undefell brothers.  
"PAPY I'M GOING NOW!" Blue waved off to his brother, skipping to the hidden lab in the basement. giving a quick scan on the AU list for underfell and typed in the numbers for the machine, unknowingly misentering a digit.

The machine whirled to life and blue entered, ignorant of his little mistake.  
  
Skipping out from the other side of the machine and out of the basement, Blue noticed the eerie silence, and the fact that the air seemed dustier But wasn't underfell always like that? No, _it wasn't_ Blue thought. Something seemed off, Blue knew that underfell could be a violent place,but it was still full of monsters. However the lack of monsters here made his spine crawl.  
"M-MAYBE THE MONSTERS ARE HIDING... RED SAID HE'D WAIT FOR ME IN HIS STATION... right?" blue tried to  assure himself, but he still felt fear in his bones as he walked slowly through the snow.  
  
Walking to the station, he noticed dog sculptures , although they were headless and deformed blue did felt relief wash over him, ‘ _making snow sculptures are fun!_ ’ he beamed and walked closer at the work, petting the sculpture only to freeze when he noticed red and fur inside the snow. ' _no no no no no no no!!_ ' he didn't want to see it, but he did, a small portion of the snow sculpture fell but he knew it was a dead(?)* monster.  
  
Blue screamed, running away from the monstrosity he discovered  
  
what happened in underfell?! blue ran as fast as he can , _maybe red could answer_ . yes he needs to find red!!

_And ask him whats going on_  
  
Once the station was in view , Blue felt a wave of relief when he saw a skeleton inside the  sentry station.  
"RED!" Blue ran forward, red was here, and he's alright!  
  
Blue approached the station "RED WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE? WHERE'S EVERY-"

 

...that monster isn't red…

.

.

.

"Y-YOU'RE NOT RED,w-who are you?" Blue held on his basket tight and tried to keep his stance.

 

The shadowed figure tapped his fingers continuously, his grin wide and a single red eye was staring directly at the terrified Blue skeleton, ‘ _this is new skeletons aren't really the best of meals but heh, beggars can't be choosers_ ' the figure thought.  
  
"im sans, sans the skeleton, want a hotdog?"he said, his grin growing wider

  
Blue stared in disbelief, this wasn't red, he was in another AU!

 

"i- im" he squeaked, trying to find his usual confidence, since this is a sans like him, why should he be afraid? red was scary at first but he was a really nice guy!  
with renewed confidence Blue used his magic to give a dramatic wind to his cape and bandana  
  
"I'M THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT SANS!! MWEHEHEHEH! BUT THE OTHERS CALL ME BLUE! TO AVOID CONFUSION WITH THIS CONFUSING THEORY ABOUT UNIVERSES AND STUFF, I HONESTLY SHOULD APOLOGISE, I MISTOOK YOU WITH SOMEONE I KNOW!"  
  
the other sans' eye grew wide, almost in disbelief but he immediately understood the situation "i guess call me Horror then" he reached out a hand offering a handshake and Blue brightened at the gesture ' _yup i shouldn’t have judged the book by its cover, i should apologise, he’s a good guy!_ ' his eyes formed stars and Horror couldn't admit it but it looked adorable,’ _too bad he's going to be dinner_ ’

  
their hands were held tight

 

Horror pulled Blue roughly to the station table  
  
"sorry but in this universe, food is scarce and i have to feed my bro, be glad i'll end this fast" Horror raised his axe.

 

"NO!!!!! WAIT STOP!" Blue couldn't process the information properly, _HE WANTED TO EAT ME?!_ "PLEASE STOP!!" Blue tried to struggle , but the other skeleton's grip was strong.  
  
"stop struggling kid, or else i can't kill you fast, and i wouldn't want to make this messy" looking at the small crying skeleton, Horror gave a small pause as he listened to him cry, ‘ _come on kill them, for Papyrus... but... this little guy reminds me of my bro,could  i kill someone like him?’_ he could feel his soul tighten in guilt , he felt angry, why couldn't he do it now when he already did this countless of times before!  
  
"I NEED TO EAT TO LIVE YOU LITTLE SHIT SO SHUT UP!" Horror shouted angrily, this caused Blue to stop, only to whimper , yet he still tried to struggle free  
  
he's hungry? wait. Blue's eyelights came back to life and he looked up to Horror with renewed determination "I HAVE FOOD!" he declared.  
  
"yeah, trying to trick me? ha ha ha very funny. you cant easi-" Blue held up a taco with their free hand, good thing the basket was close  
  
"ISN'T THIS BETTER THAN BONES?" Blue pleaded and looked at Horror's face, his mouth was drooling at the sight of the taco, he's safe _for now_  
  
Horror grumbled a few words and grabbed the taco, letting Blue free in the process "you're a lucky skeleton, Blue , you better give more,enough for me and my bro"

 

“MWEHEHEH,  I MADE ENOUGH FOR LUNCH AND DINNER FOR THE UNDERFELL BROTHERS,  HOPEFULLY THEY WOULDN'T MIND ME GIVING THIS BASKET TO YOU AND YOUR PAPYRUS INSTEAD” Blue handed down the basket to horror’s surprise and disbelief,  it was quite a heavy basket.

Horror stared at his optimistic counterpart,  didn't he just threatened his life and attempted to turn him to skeleton stew?!  But he still gave up this basket of food for him and his bro , speaking of bro… ‘Your papyrus… ‘ wait he knows about his brother?!

 

“You know about my bro? “

 

Blue's smiled brightened,  “OF COURSE! YOU'RE A SANS RIGHT?“

 

Horror nodded slowly,  “yeah, you're a sans too right?  Guess that multiverse theory was right,  but i never thought of testing the machine. “

 

“WELL I GUESS THE MACHINE WORKS,  ALSO!  IN EVERY UNIVERSE,  A SANS WOULD ALWAYS DO EVERYTHING FOR THEIR PAPYRUS! “

 

_‘Do everything for their papyrus… heh… he’s right.. For Papyrus id kill the whole underground to feed him..”_  he gave a genuine smile “hey squirt, wanna come over for dinner and meet my bro?”

 

“ARE WE GOING TO SHARE MY SPECIAL TACOS?” blue beamed

“Since you basically just brought dinner for the us , so uh yeah” he closed the station, basket at hand and walked on to the direction of snowdin, gesturing for Blue to follow.

“WOWSERS!” Blue cheered and followed behind Horror

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *monster death are usually them turning into dust, lets just assume these monsters are half dead, half alive, basically theyre frozen with their hp not reaching to zero.
> 
> so how did you like the story so far? kudos and comments are appreciated <3333

**Author's Note:**

> *monster death are usually them turning into dust, lets just assume these monsters are half dead, half alive, basically theyre frozen with their hp not reaching to zero.
> 
> so how did you like the story so far? kudos and comments are appreciated <3333


End file.
